


waiting for you

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, this is basic but i wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: “Can I speak yet, Elio?”I paused. This might be the last moment Oliver was mine- he was probably getting married, or he was getting a job that would take him away from me forever, or he had a new girlfriend (or worse, boyfriend), and he was never coming back and I would never see him again."Yes."





	waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is a basic ass thing to write but it was a prompt and i wanted to

There was a click on the line and suddenly there was only Oliver. I felt my mouth go dry at even speaking to him alone. 

“Elio-”

“Don’t,” I cut him off. “Don’t… talk. Not yet. I can tell you’re going to say something that will ruin everything.”

Oliver chuckled and my heart did a somersault at the crackly sound over the phone. I suddenly felt so stupid- like a tittering schoolgirl on the phone with her boyfriend, twirling the phone cord around her finger like a lock of hair and batting her eyelashes as if he could see. 

“Can I speak yet, Elio?”

I paused. This might be the last moment Oliver was mine- he was probably getting married, or he was getting a job that would take him away from me forever, or he had a new girlfriend (or worse, boyfriend), and he was never coming back and I would never see him again. 

I knew Oliver had never been mine, not exactly, because he’d been with others before me and probably after and in between, but I’d always liked pretending he was because of the way he’d seemed to fit perfectly against me. “Yes.”

“Good,” he said softly. “Because I was hoping to be able to speak to you when I came back to B.” 

“What?” My voice came out too sharp, too loud, and I felt my entire body tense. “You’re coming back?”

“I’m coming back,” he confirmed solemnly.

I laughed through the lump in my throat. “What- how?”

“My publisher wanted me to work closer to him, so I needed to come back anyway- and I mentioned it to your father, and he suggested I just stay with you…” he trailed off and the building excitement in me bubbled to the top, but I kept my voice level.

“When?” 

“I expected you to be more excited, Elio,” he chastised. “But I arranged to come the day after your school ends. I’ll be at the house before you are, waiting.”

I felt almost dizzy with happiness, and I smiled up to where I knew my parents were watching from the stairs. “Waiting,” I repeated dazedly, and I could hear him laughing affectionately. “Waiting for me.”

“I’m always waiting for you, Elio.” His voice became more serious. “Always. Every moment even before I knew I was coming back. I’m expecting you everywhere, every boy with brown curly hair is you to me. Just for a second. I want you so badly, Elio, every day…” he trailed off, and I almost moaned aloud at the idea of Oliver loving me and waiting for me and wanting me, just me, and nobody else.

“Elio,” I mumbled. “Elioelioelioelioelio…” 

I knew he remembered and I waited for him to respond. I heard him shift in his seat, as if he was uncrossing his legs or twisting his body. 

“Oliver,” he replied. And then, “I remember everything. Every single thing.”

“As do I,” I said breathlessly. “I can’t wait to relive it.” And quieter, “I’ve been waiting for you too.”

“I’m in a public place, Elio.” I could hear him subduing a grin in his voice and smiled myself at how adorable he sounded when he did. “I can’t do this right now.”

“Neither can I, but I want to.”

He sighed, either with happiness or exasperation at my neediness. “Later, Elio.”

I imitated his sigh with neither; just out of love. 

“Later, Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- @bisexualelioperlman  
> instagram- @shalom.rose


End file.
